Christmas: The Holiday of Miracles
by Shadow Of The Night113
Summary: It's been seven Earth years since Zim found out that he was sent to Earth to die. It was Christmas Eve. Both he and Gaz hate Christmas, but what will happen when it brings them closer together? ZARG DibOC Rated T for language and stuff... Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, this is my first Invader Zim story, so please, no flames, but please R&R. For those of you who have read my other stories, you basically know the set-up, but for those of you who haven't, here's the set-up.

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, never will. The great Jhonen Vasquez does!

Did I forget anything? Nope, I guess not. Let Chapter 1 begin!

* * *

It was 7:00 when the alarm in ex-invader Zim's room went off. The Irken didn't necessarily need sleep, but at times he enjoyed it. Zim groaned as he turned over and turned of the alarm. He elevated his head to see his computer screen. "December 18th? Ugh, one week before that stupid 'Christmas' holiday the idiotic Earthlings love. Another day of them acting even more moronic."

Zim had found out why he had been sent to Earth about seven years ago. His computer intercepted a message from the Almighty Tallests exclaiming to the entire planet of Irk that it would be only a few more Earth days until he would be dead. He had gotten this message on Christmas Eve. He had hated that holiday ever since then, but tolerated it enough to blend in on Earth and to keep his robot companion happy. Little did Zim know, across the city from him, there lay a violet haired, amber eyed girl who shared that same hatred.

Gaz Membrane, daughter of Dr. Membrane, and sister of the city's intellectual on the paranormal, Dib Membrane, lay in her bed staring at the calendar on her wall, clutching her signature skull necklace. "One week before Christmas. Why does it always have to come so quickly?" she asked into the air, as if someone was listening. Many years ago, when Gaz was remotely happy on Christmas Eve, her mother was killed in a car crash.

_Flashback_

It was 10 o' clock when it happened. Olivia Membrane was driving her car home after work and doing some last minute shopping. She had just hung up her cell phone after talking to her husband. She reached a red light and waited for it to turn green patiently. When it finally turned green, her car started to move, and at a different side of the intersection, a drunk driver put his foot to the accelerator. His car smashed into her car door, killing her instantly. The intersection wasn't far from the Membrane home, so the children and Dr. Membrane rushed over to see what had happened. They saw their mother's car, with her, dead inside. Little Gaz Membrane rushed over to the car door, opened with all the strength that she had and screamed in her mother's ears, hoping to wake her up. But it had no effect. Dr. Membrane carefully picked up the weeping child, who has holding on to something that was strung around her mother's net, a skull locket. Dr. Membrane took the necklace off of Olivia's neck, and placed it on the little girl, who opened the locket and found a picture of Olivia and her. The police came a few minutes later and removed Olivia's body from the massacred car, and began to take out the gifts, handing them to the family. One of the gifts handed to Gaz, was a Game Slave prototype. Olivia worked at the company that manufactured the gaming devices, and had gotten permission to bring one of the six prototypes home with her to give to Gaz, who was fascinated with gaming technology. Ever since that dreadful day, Gaz always had on that skull locket, and always bought Game Slaves, but also kept the prototype.

_End Flashback_

Gaz's fingers traced over the skulls features gingerly, lost in thought as her alarm went off a second time. She turned the alarm off and went to her closet. She picked out her black t-shirt, black jeans, black fishnet arm socks, and a black leather jacket with matching combat boots.

In the same home, Dib was also getting ready for skool. "Today is…….December 18th? Finally." Dib was in a better mood because High Skool would be let out early for Christmas vacation. Although Dib's mother had died on Christmas Eve, he got over it rather quickly, by becoming involved in the paranormal. Dib and Zim had called a truce about three years ago. After countless attempts to prove to the world that Zim was in fact an alien, he gave up. Dib made his way over to his closet very wearily. He took out a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a leather trench coat, and black sneakers.

Back on Zim's side of town, Zim was falling back to sleep. That is until his little robot slave jumped on his chest.

"Masta! Wakie wakie!"

"Damn it, Gir! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"But Masta was falling asleep! Let's make waffles!" And with that, the small robot ran to the kitchen to make waffles.

Zim groaned again as he got out of bed and over to his closet. He had stopped wearing his Invader suit seven years ago. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, a black and red sweatshirt that Gaz had given him for Christmas last year, and a pair of steel toed boots. After putting on the clothes and boots, he went into the kitchen to eat some of the waffles that Gir had made. He had taken a liking to Earth food after having it for so many years.

He looked over at the clock and realized that he had to go over to the Membrane home before heading to skool to get Dib and Gaz. He walked into the living room and grabbed his contacts and wig. He had changed his wig over the years. Instead of it being short and all black, now it was shoulder length with red streaks in it. He turned to his small robot and left for the Membranes'.

When he got there, Gaz and Dib were just getting out the door. Dib had a smile on his face, unlike his sister, who was frowning down at her Gave Slave 4. Zim, who would usually start off the conversation, just stood here, frowning the same frown as Gaz was.

"How can you guys be frowning, today of all days? We get out of Skool early today, remember?" Dib was the first to speak.

"Oh, yeah, whatever," came the monotone response from Zim. Then Dib turned his attention to his little sister.

"Shut up, Dib. I'm in the Zone." That was all that Gaz said, trying to put a stop to the conversation, as if she really didn't care. But Zim looked into her eyes and saw pain and hatred.

_'How the hell could that lame excuse for a brother ask that? He knows damn well why I'm not smiling.'_ She thought this and stopped playing her Game Slave 4 as the screen flashed "Game Over." She placed her game into her black and purple backpack as they reached High Skool.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked that first chapter! The second one is on the way, as in, I need to type it, but it is completed on paper! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, here's the sacred 2nd chapter. Why is it sacred? Because this is where the ZAGR-ness begins. It's very tame here, but it's beginning! Please no flames, but please R&R!

* * *

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Invader Zim, I wish I did though. But alas, I'm not Jhonen Vasquez.

Enjoy!

Skool was extremely annoying for Gaz and Zim. Everywhere you turned you saw something or some people celebrating Christmas. It was like a nightmare that you couldn't escape, if you were anti-Christmas anyways. In almost all of the classes you had to say what you like the most about Christmas. Dib continued to pry into Zim and Gaz's lives to find out why they were upset.

"So tell me, why the hell are you to so damn miserable?" Dib asked in a whispered to the teachers wouldn't catch him cursing.

"Just shut up, Dib. No one wants to hear your voice." Gaz was in a calmer mood at this moment and didn't want this wave to blow over.

"For once, I must agree with your sister, just shut up."

"No, I want to know why!" Dib was being very persistent at this point, after asking the same question all day, who wouldn't be?

"Shut up now, Dib. Shut up before I doom you to a life of pain and misery." Gaz was getting very annoyed at this point in time.

"Just tell me, and I'll shut up."

"Dib, just shut the hell up! You of all people should know why I hate this time of year, that is, unless you've forgotten about Mom!" With that, she ran out of the cafeteria, the tears welling up in her eyes. She ran until she reached an abandoned hallway and leaned up against the lower set of lockers. "Don't cry now! Crying shows weakness! I am no weak!" she scolded herself.

Back in the cafeteria, Zim was staring at the door that Gaz had just run out of. Dib, on the other hand, was staring down at his shoes, ashamed of what he had just done to his little sister.

"I have to go after her…"

"No, she'll doom you if you do. I'll go, she might actually talk to me."

"Fine, but tell her I said sorry." Zim nodded and left the cafeteria.

It didn't take long to find Gaz, Zim just went to one of the old hallways that wasn't used anymore and found her leaning against the lockers muttering to herself furiously, tears falling down her face.

"Stupid tears, stupid emotions. I can't show weakness. I am NEVER to show weakness!"

"Sometimes you must show weakness to show strength." Zim's voice startled her, as she thought that she was alone. She immediately whipped the tears off of her face, though it was stilled stained, and her mascara and eyeliner was running a little. She stood up to face Zim.

"Why did you follow me? Did Dib put you up to this? Where it he? When I see him, he's gonna-"

"Calm down. Dib is in the cafeteria still. He only wanted me to tell you that he was sorry that he upset you. He didn't send me here either. He was gonna come here himself, but I told him not to. He would probably get doomed instantly."

"Smart choice. So why are you here other than that? I mean, you could've told me that anytime."

"I, uh… wanted to know if you were alright. But if you want to be alone, then I'll just-"

"NO, no, you don't have to leave. If you tell anyone about this, the I swear I'll doom you into a dimension of –"

"Pain and misery? Yeah, I know that you would do that, there-for, I won't tell any other one of you humans."

"By the way, what does that whole, 'you must show weakness to show strength' thing mean anyways?"

"It means that only someone who is truly strong and show weakness, I think. It was something I was told when I was a smeet.

"And a 'smeet' would be…what exactly?

"It's a baby, or a small child on my planet. So what exactly did happen to your mother parental unit?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Maybe later then?"

"Maybe…I'll stop by your place after skool."

"Alright, if you really wa…" The bell cut off his last few words.

"I'll see you later then. And, um, thanks." Gaz then turned on her heels and walked down the abandoned hallway, turning at the corner out of site. Zim stared after her just as he had when she ran out of the cafeteria. He felt a different emotion than he had felt before.

"What is this emotion I'm feeling? She is merely a human in distress who happens to be Dib's sister, nothing more. I think." Zim then turned on his heels and walked out of the abandoned hallway to his locker. Dib, who was still staring at his shoes walked up to him.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said that it was a good idea that you didn't come to talk to her."

"Oh, I guess I deserve it really. Oh well, let's get to art class before we're late."

The last class of the day, which was marine biology for Gaz, seemed to drag on forever. All she did was think throughout the entire class period, not paying the slightest attention to the teacher's rants. _'Maybe I shouldn't tell Zim. I mean, it's none of his business anyways. But why does he care so much? Why?'_

Meanwhile, in Zim and Dib's art class, Zim sat there and doodled away. It was kinda ironic that the one time the teacher didn't want them to draw, he's drawing. He stared down at his paper, seeming to be unsatisfied with the image. It was of Gaz, with tears in her eyes, making them gleam. Zim had a great talent for drawing humans, especially Gaz. He had always gotten the shading to be perfect; it would end up looking like a black and white photograph. He even drew in pen and it would turn out that way.

The last bell finally rung, indicating for the teens to go home. Zim walked outside to the front steps of the skool and sat down. A few minutes later, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, a figure sat down next to him. He turned his head and was about to tell the figure to go away, until he realized that figure was Gaz. The two acknowledged the fact that the other one was there, but waited in silence for Dib to finally get out of the skool. The moment that they heard his footsteps, (He seemed to walk differently then everyone else, but not with like, a disability), they stood up and began to walk down the stairs together until they reached the Membrane home.

"So, Gaz, are you coming home first, or going somewhere else?" her brother asked, concerned.

"If you must know, I'm going to Zim's first."

"Oh, okay, I guess. See you later."

"Whatever." Dib entered the home as the other two continued their walk in silence. They stayed that way until the reached the odd looking house that belonged to Zim.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked that chapter. I based everything that happened in art class after my brother. He's a really good artist. Although he doesn't draw any Invader Zim characters. Oh well. My Christmas (or Hanukah, or Kwanza, or any other holiday that you celebrate around this time of year), will hopefully be the 3rd chapter. I just hope that it's not late. I'm about to type it up now. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Merry Christmas! For all you ZAGR fans, I give you a real treat: More ZAGR-ness then in either of the other two chapters. Because I'm typing this chapter 2 days before Christmas, I must say that. I hope that I can type it up in time, but if I can't, it's your Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever holiday you celebrate gift. Please R&R, no flames, you know the drill.

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Invader Zim, only because I wasn't lucky enough to be born as Jhonen Vasquez.

Enjoy!

* * *

The two entered the home and was greeted by a very happy Gir.

"Heeelllooo! Masta, who have you brought home? She's preeetty!" Gaz's cheeks tinted pink, but she shook it off quickly.

"Gir! This is Gaz. She and I will need to be alone for a while understand?"

"Gazzy! That's a pretty name!" Once again, Gaz's cheeks tinted pink.

"Gir!"

"Yes, my lord?" The cute robot's eyes turned red, ready to obey his master's orders.

"Gaz and I will be in my bedroom and we do not wish to be disturbed, understand?"

"Yes my lord. New mission: Do not disturb the master and the human girl named Gaz." Gir's eyes returned to their normal aqua color and he ran into the kitchen at top speed.

Zim and Gaz walked into his room, and Zim shut the sound-proof door behind them. The room was different from the rest of the house. It seemed more normal. The walls were painted red with black carpeting bearing the Irken symbol in red on various places. Most of them were covered up, not on purpose, by items that Zim had possessed from Earth. A black and green X-shaped guitar stood on its stand in a corner of the room. It had a black leather strap on it, and looked like it had been played many times. On one side of the large room was a desk, covered in sketchbooks, pens, pencils, erasers, (which seemed to be never used), and several loosely scattered papers. All of the papers had sketches of people he had seen either at skool or just walking by the house. His photographic memory helped him in that field. Many of them were of Gaz. Zim quickly walked over to the desk and gathered the shuffled portraits of Gaz into one of his sketchbooks. He then walked over to his bed, where Gaz had been sitting for the past 2 minutes.

"So, about your parental unit-"

"Would you please take off the wig and lenses?" Zim looked at her for a moment before he obeyed. He shifted on his bed and turned to the small table next to the head of the huge bed. He placed the contacts on the table, then the wig overtop, shielding them for if Gir comes in and decides to eat one of them again. He turned back to Gaz, some-what relieved from the itching lenses, but looked uneasily around the room. He didn't like showing his eyes to the humans. Gaz opened her eyes out of their normally closed position and stared into Zim's crimson eyes. She had always been fascinated by the color of his eyes. He soon found himself gazing into her amber eyes. He had never seen them opened without having a reason to be pissed off at someone and pupils larger than her irises. He quickly stopped himself and looked away, feeling heat rising to his cheeks, turning them emerald. Stuttering, he was the first to speak after 5 minutes.

"So, uh, are you gonna tell me about your parental unit?"

"I guess…" So Gaz told him the whole story about her mother, the locket, and the Game Slave prototype. The tears were welling up in her eyes, and rolling down her face, staining her cheeks. She turned away, ashamed of her appearance. Her eyes were red, and her black mascara and eyeliner was running slightly. Zim was not sure how to comfort the human girl. So he went with his first instinct. He wrapped his arms around her, fearful of being doomed at any moment. Surprisingly, Gaz accepted his embrace and buried her face in his chest. His eyes widened and his cheeks became a darker shade of emerald. He gingerly ran his gloved Irken claws through her violet hair; it seemed to calm her down.

"I feel so weak, crying like this in front of you," she managed to say through her sobs.

"You aren't weak; you're the strongest human I've ever known anyways. Much stronger than your older brother." She laughed harshly at this. "You see? Even you feel weak, you're strong enough to laugh and show the slightest bit of happiness."

"Thanks." All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell go off. Gaz figured that it was Dib looking for her. And soon enough, she heard his voice.

"Hey, Gir, where's Zim and Gaz?"

"Hi, big headed boy! Why is your head so big? Why?"

"My head is not big! Dib and Gir argued for about a minute longer until Gaz and Zim came into the living room.

"Alright Dib, what the hell do you want?"

"Uh, Dad wants you home; it's family night after all."

"Fine, whatever."

The walk home for Dib and Gaz was silent, seeing as Gaz was still pissed off at Dib for earlier. Dib looked at his younger sister with guilt in his eyes. The two siblings finally reached their house and walked inside only to be greeted by their father.

* * *

AN: Awesome, I finished typing this with time to spare, so your new Christmas gift might be chapter 4! Your Christmas gift to me should be a review! (hint hint) Just kidding, but please do review! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, so I couldn't type this chapter up in time, but oh well. This chapter I hope you'll love, because I hate this chapter. I find it to have been a waste of time writing, but it does go in deeper to Zim's feelings toward Gaz, yada yada yada. You get the idea. Please R&R and remember no flames: no matter how much you want to.

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Invader Zim, never have, never will.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello my children. It's Family Night, and if memory serves, it's Gaz's turn to choose where we eat."

"Bloaty's Pizza Hog," came the monotone response. _'As long as I don't have to talk to Dib, I'm good.'_

As the small, three member family was on their way to Bloaty's, we go back to the peculiar looking home of Zim. He was pacing around the living room muttering to himself while Gir sat on the floor watching the Scary Monkey Show marathon that was playing.

"There must be something wrong with this stupid PAK. We Irkens do not feel these emotions. We haven't for more then a century. It couldn't be just because I'm on this planet, it's gotta be something wrong with this infernal technology. But what? God damn-it, what?!?"

"Masta's in LOVE! Just like on TV!" The little robot jumped up onto his master's shoulders and forcibly turned Zim's head. He only looked at the screen for a second, just enough time to see two teens making out on a soap opera.

"No, Gir! I could never 'Love' such a pathetic sub-species. Even if Gaz does hate her own kind like I do." Gir still wasn't convinced.

"Then why do you keep thinking about her and saying her name with such compassion?"

"Tell me, Gir, why is it that you're only smart when it's against me? Hmm?"

"Masta's trying to avoid the question! He must be in LOVE! Whee!" Zim didn't answer back. Instead he went down to his lab and sat down in front of his large computer screen.

"Computer, analyze this emotion of 'Love' and tell me if Irkens can acquire this feeling."

"Love is an emotion of intense affection for another resulting sexual desire for said other. Irkens can acquire this when they have found on that they feel attracted to, just like the humans, although the emotion isn't programmed in their PAK anymore, they can still feel it," the computer's voice sounded incredibly bored and irritated.

"So an Irken could feel this emotion for, say, a human?"

"Yes, so you could very possibly be in love with Gaz."

"Oh shit, so Gir could be right. But how I could be in love with Gaz? I mean, I'm an Irken, and she is a human. But she doesn't about for her people. She doesn't care about this holiday. She couldn't care about…" His voice became soft, almost inaudible. "Me." He then stopped his speech, and stared out into space, (Not actual space, this is a figure of speech, or else I would've included something about a space base).

'_But even if I did love her, she could never care about me. I mean, how could she? She would have to fall in love with her own kind, not me, an Irken. Though, she is beautiful, for a human that is. And she never cared if I was an alien, but then again she doesn't care about much.'_ Then Gir interrupted his thoughts.

"Masta! Pretty Gazzy came to see you!" Zim snapped out of his trance immediately, and sure enough, behind his Gir's small metal body stood Gaz. Her hair was still in its normal shape, but with white snowflakes mixed within the violet. The bottoms of her pant legs clung to her legs, showing not only that she was now wearing sneakers, but also how slender her legs were under the baggy jeans. All Zim could do is stare. He had seen Gaz with snow in her hair, and clothes clinging to her skin before, but while under the new lighting, now a kind of spotlight fixture, she looked radiant. He continued to stare as Gaz looked around the lab, and Gir's head was darting back and forth between Zim and Gaz, looking at each of them for about a second at a time and he was smiling. He soon ran over to the small disk-like elevator and rode it up to the living room.

"Yep! They're in love! I have to tell Mini-Moose!"

* * *

AN: As I said before, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I found it a waste of time and space. But I figured I'd put it up just for fun and to go in deeper with stuff. Yes, I do realize how short it is! Well, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Welcome to the 5th chapter. This one should be a better chapter, longer at least; I know that for a fact. By the way, there is a surprise close to the end of this chapter, it was requested by Zim999.Anyways, please R&R, no flames, as you well know. Just for kicks I'll throw in how the story's set up, besides, it makes it look longer, not that it needs to be!

Normal POV

"Dialog/titles"

_**Song lyrics**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Invader Zim. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it, I'd be writing an episode, much better than my fan fictions!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Gaz? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" asked Zim, with concern in his voice.

"Family Night was cut short. Our father had to go find a cure or something like that. If I had stayed home, I would've had to spend the night with Dib, and I'm still not in the mood to talk to him. Anyways, I hope I'm not interrupting or anything."

"No, no, it's fine. You know, you don't give your brother much credit. Because he's older, he knew your mother longer than you did. Perhaps he misses her as much, maybe more than you do."

"I don't think so. Sometimes I get this feeling that he never really loved mom, only dad."

"Well, that can't be. With all the years I've spent on this planet, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that no one can love just one of their parents, but both."

"I doubt that. He couldn't have cared that much about mom, only dad." Gaz started to laugh quietly. "You know, before she died, he wanted to be a scientist like dad. He wasn't interested in all this paranormal crap."

"Wow, I never thought that was possible." All of a sudden, Gaz shivered. It was getting colder with all the snow and ice on the ground above. Zim noticed her shivering quickly. "Let's go up to the house, you must be freezing."

Zim led Gaz over to the small elevator platform that led to the living room. The farther up they got, the colder it became. When they finally reached the living room, it was about 25 degrees. Gaz was shivering even more, while Gir was in his doggie suit, watching the Scary Monkey Show. Zim looked out the window and looked at the ground below. There was about 6 inches of snow and it was still falling. Zim walked into his room, and came out wearing a wool jacket and carrying a wool blanket. Gaz was now sitting on the couch. Zim walked to the side of the couch and placed the blanket around her shoulders.

"I can't let you walk home in this. You're staying here tonight."

"I can't. I have to get home to Dib and my father. They might get worried about me."

"Then I'd suggest calling them, because you're staying with me until the snow stops falling and melts a bit. You'll freeze if you go out there."

"Fine, but where the hell will I sleep? It's not like you have a guest room in this place."

"You'll sleep in my room." Gaz gave him a freaked out look. "We Irkens don't need sleep, unlike you humans do. So, I'll stay out here."

"Fine, I guess." Zim quickly went into his room and grabbed one of his sketchbooks, a pen, and his guitar. He brought them out into the living room and laid them carefully on the floor. Gaz meanwhile was on the couch looking down at her black cell phone.

"No service, damn." She frowned down at the screen of the small flip phone and closed it, now looking at the skull insignia on the front. Zim took the remote from Gir, who then ran over to the couch, jumped up, and hid his doggie suited body under the blanket next to Gaz. Zim changed the channel to the Weather Channel to see about when the snow would stop falling.

"As you can see, the city is experiencing snow. Snow will continue to fall until tomorrow morning. So stay in your homes and enjoy yourselves. After all, YOU don't have to stand in this for a living. Oh no, you can just stay in your warm homes, and drink your nice hot cocoa, while I'M out here FREEZING TO DEATH! This is Stan Walker, live from outside the studio." Zim then turned off the TV.

"You play guitar?" Zim turned around, startled.

"Yeah. After I found out that my 'mission' was all a plot to get me away from Irk, I needed something to do. So I taught myself how to play guitar and sing."

"Wow, can you play something for me, I don't care what."

"Sure, I guess." Zim picked up the guitar and sat down on the couch next to Gaz and Gir, who was somewhere under the blanket. He then started to play "She's So High" by Tal Bachman.

_**She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
(Chorus):  
'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me  
First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?  
(Repeat Chorus)  
She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
(Repeat Chorus)**_

"Wow, Zim. That was amazing. Way better than me."

"Thanks, you're the first person I've ever played for, except Gir, of course. Wait, you play?"

"Every once in a while. But I'm not nearly that good," She said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Zim asked slyly. "Let's hear you then." Gaz took the guitar from Zim, careful not to drop it. She then began to play "Wounded" by Good Charlotte.

_**Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
But hurt beneath my skin**_

'_Wow, that voice. It's so beautiful, almost seductive.'**  
My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem ok  
But my faith is wearing thin**_

'_Fuck the fact that she's human,' **  
(Chorus):**_

_**So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up  
**'And fuck the fact that I'm Irken.'**  
I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed**_

'_We're so very much alike.'**  
And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see  
(Chorus)  
So you come along  
I'll push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
Cause I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me**_

**_(Chorus)_**

"Wow, and you say I'm good." Gaz blushed faintly at this comment as she placed the guitar on the floor.

"Zim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always sound so upset when you mention your home planet or anything to do with your 'mission?'?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I never really got over the fact that I was banished. The first time, in Operation Impending Doom, I was chosen as an Invader. But I got over cocky and ended up destroying half of the planet. In Operation Impending Doom 2, I showed up at the Great Assigning, still being cocky and believing that I had lost my invitation. I had quit being banished to FoodCourtia to come. I then was assigned this planet, when really it was just a plan to get me away from Irk. And although your planet isn't so bad, I can't help but think I let down my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Zee. She was assigned a planet a few minutes before I showed up. I forget what planet; all I know is that she took it over 3 years ago. She's very much like you. She loved Irken pizza, videogames, was just as evil to her older brother, and I still got the scars to prove it. She was also just as beautiful." He didn't realize he had said that last part until Gaz replied to it.

"What do you mean by that? If you're saying that I'm beautiful then you are sadly mistaken."

"You don't think much of yourself, do you? Either that or you're just too stubborn to realize the truth. Anyways, you should probably get some sleep."

"I guess you're right, about the sleep thing anyways. Good night." With that, the violet haired girl got off the couch with the wool blanket and walked into Zim's room. Gir was sound asleep on the couch. Zim picked Gir up and carried him into the room that Gir and Mini-Moose shared. As he placed Gir into the small dog bed he noticed Mini-Moose in the corner with all of Gir's stuffed piggies. He walked over to him, picked him up, and placed him in his own dog bed. Zim then walked out back into the living room and fell asleep peacefully on the couch where he and Gaz were just sitting.

Back in Zim's room, Gaz took off her sneakers and leather jacket and crawled into bed. She placed the wool blanket over top of the sheets. The last thing she thought before falling asleep was this, _'He thinks I'm beautiful? There must be something wrong in that alien head of his. Unless…But that can't be, no one could love me.'

* * *

_

AN: Aww! Sad thoughts. I'm not too please with this chapter, but it's better than chapter 4, which I'm glad you people enjoyed. Anyways, Thanks again to Zim999 for suggesting Invader Zee to be Zim's sister. We're not sure how the hell Ikens reproduce, so don't kill us! And I know what you're thinking, it's the fifth chapter, and it's STILL the 18th of December in the story. But don't worry, after the next chapter, I'll be fast forwarding time. Anyways, please review!


	6. AN: VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

AN: I'm sorry to say that all of my stories are on hold for the time being. I have been having some technical difficulties and you're really luck that you're reading this. Also I have been busy with school, my social life, my love life, yadda yadda yadda, so yeah. Sorry about this folks! Hopefully I will have Microsoft Word fixed by March somthin, sorry again! 

You're very sorry writer,

Shadow Of The Night113


End file.
